Phiolentausch
by Wollijay
Summary: Und täglich grüßt die Goose. Hier wieder mal eine Gooseaufgabe vom Rudel! WAs passiert wenn Frauen reden über eine vertauschte Phiole


Hermione kam ganz aufgeregt und nervös bei ihrer besten Freundin, Trauzeugin und Ehefrau des Jungen-der-noch-lebt-um-ihrem-Ehemann-gewaltig-auf-die-Nerven-zu-gehen, also Mrs. Ginny Potter ehemals Weasley, an.

„Ginny, du wirst es kaum glauben, ich bin so ein Trottel", schluchzte Hermione Snape herzzerreißend in Ginnys Umarmung hinein.

„Hermione, was ist um Merlins Willen so Schreckliches geschehen, dass du aufgelöster wie die Maulende Myrthe bist?"

„Ach Ginny, wie soll ich es dir erklären", Hermione seufzte „Ich habe Sev die falsche Phiole gegeben. Anstelle des Mittels mit dem sein Schnupfen verschwinden soll habe ich aus versehen die Lusttropfen gegriffen. Sprich die Spanische Fliege, die wir beide bei unserer letzten Shoppingtour in Amsterdam mitgebracht haben. Kannst du dich daran noch erinnern, Ginny?"

Ginny lachte sich jetzt schon seit rund fünf Minuten kaputt über ihre beste Freundin.

„Hermione, deswegen machst du so einen Aufstand? Das versteh ich nun so gar nicht. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein. Ich kann mit nicht vorstellen, dass unser allseits geschätzter Potionsmaster dich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat deswegen."

„Gin, dass ist es nicht!" Hermione nippte völlig verstört an ihrem Tee. "Hast du die Spanische Fliege bei Harry noch nicht ausprobiert?"

Ginny wurde jetzt so langsam röter wie ihre Haare, denn sie hatte wirklich, seit Hermione und sie in Amsterdam waren, die Sachen, die sie dort gekauft hatten, nicht mehr angefasst.

„Öhm, Mione, wie meinst du das mit dem ausprobieren? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mir gesagt, man darf davon nur wenige Tropfen nutzen, weil sie sonst eine fatale Wirkung haben", fuhr Ginny nun fort. „Jetzt sag nicht du hast deinem Ehemann die gesamte Phiole verabreicht?"

„Ginny, doch genau das ist das Problem, Severus hat die gesamte Phiole geschluckt. Das Dreckszeug sieht genau so aus wie sein Antischnupfentrank."

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry nach Hause gekommen und sah seine aufgeregte Freundin.

„ Mione, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, dein Mann sei krank und du würdest ihn pflegen."

Hermione schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hi Harry, nein, ich bin nicht zuhause, mir ist ein Missgeschick passiert. Ich hab Severus' Tränke vertauscht, nun hat er anstelle des Antischnupfentranks den er so dringend braucht, Lusttropfen von mir verabreicht bekommen. Ich bin so ein Trottel. Er reißt mir nachher bestimmt den Kopf ab."

Nun war es ganz vorbei mit Hermiones Gefasstheit, sie weinte ohne Unterbrechung.

„Kann ich nicht heute bei euch bleiben? Wenn ja, könnt ihr Sev anflohen?", fragte sie ihre beiden Freunde und Trauzeugen.

„Nein, Hermione, das geht nicht, ich wollte eigentlich heute Abend gern mit Harry allein sein. Und außerdem, was sollte schon passieren, er wird dir bestimmt nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Hermione schniefte nun in ihr riesiges Taschentuch. „Ginny, darum geht's nur in zweiter Hinsicht. Das Problem ist, ich wollte zu euch flüchten bis die Wirkung der Tropfen nachlässt, ich weiß ja nicht wie Sev nun drauf ist. Außerdem habe ich morgen zur ersten Stunde Erstklässler zu unterrichten, wie schaut es da aus wenn ich nicht geregelt auftauche?"

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte Hermione sich abgeregt und war in Versuchung, mal zuhause, sprich den Kerkern von Hogwarts, anzuflohen und zu fragen, ob er ihr böse sei und sie nach Hause kommen könnte.

Komischerweise sahen die Schüler am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Mal eine fahrige Professorin und einen zu gut gelaunten und gesunden Potionsmaster am Lehrertisch sitzen. So mancher fragte sich, wie diese wundersame Heilung vonstatten gegangen war. Hermione schwor sich, nie wieder nach Amsterdam zu reisen, vor allem nicht mehr mit Ginny.

Neun Monate später wurde das gesamte Ausmaß der Lusttropfen klar. Hermione bekam ein gesundes Mädchen, das die beiden auf den Namen Serena Eileen Snape tauften.

Und was sagt uns das ganze? Man sollte nie irgendwelche Phiolen verwechseln. Denn kleine Dinge straft Merlin sofort - und die großen nach neun Monaten.


End file.
